


Naked

by koalathebear



Series: Pitch Missing Scenes: Conversations Unsaid [5]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: Missing scene set after 1.07 San Francisco.  Some bad language.





	

When the photos hit the net, it doesn't take long for them to make it onto the cell phones of the other players.

"Seen this?" Voorhies asks him after practice.

A muscle moves in Lawson's jaw as he stares down at the photograph. A younger Ginny, her face unguarded, laughing into the camera. The lighting is bad but it's clear that she's also naked – at least from the waist up. 

"Apparently her ex's phone got hacked …" 

Lawson glances around the change room. The expressions on their faces vary from guilty to sheepish. It's pretty clear that they've all seen the photographs. 

Blip's got his hands clenched into two taut fists, just waiting to let fly at the first person to make a smart ass comment about the photographs.

Lawson tosses his towel onto the chair beside him as he pulls his sweaty jersey over his head. "Matter for you boys what you want to do with these photos … no one can stop you… but remember - Ginny's one of us … So before you start giving her shit about these – just remember that this room is dick pic central and everyone of you morons has done something similar – if not worse." 

Blip's tense face relaxes slightly, his fists unclenching.

"Sex tape," Lawson reminds them, inclining his head towards Salvamini who flinches. 

"Hey I didn't know she was filming … and that was before I met my wife," he declares defensively, holding his hands up in the air as if in surrender.

"Least downloaded sex tape in history," Moore quips and the change room erupts into laughter.

Standing in the hallway outside the change room, Ginny's shoulders relax slightly as she hears her team mates laugh and start giving Salvamini shit. She rests her forehead on the wall, breathing in and breathing out. Maybe … just maybe she'll get through this … 

Still, she can't bring herself to walk in the room and heads towards the exit instead. 

Mike, glancing up from where he's changing and sees Ginny leaving. She gives him a slight nod which he returns, his gaze steady and rueful.

Her smile is wry, just a twist of her full mouth but enough to let him know that she's doing ok.

*

"No sneaking a peek," Lawson tells her joking as he pulls the thick black curtain along the track as they wait for the ESPN photo shoot to start. His gaze lingers for the slightest moment on the contrast between the white bath robe and her smooth, brown skin and the blackness of her thick, wavy hair.

"Who do you think you're kidding, old man?" Everyone's seen your dick by now," she retorts and he laughs. It's possibly true. He's never been self-conscious about nudity and although he has tried to act in a more circumspect manner around Ginny, she's definitely caught a glimpse of his cock and his bare ass on more than one occasion in the change rooms.

In contrast, this week has been the first time he's seen so much of Ginny's naked flesh … Nude selfies aside, tonight he's seen her bare legs, bare shoulders … he might have been caught a glimpse of her superb breasts in the flesh before she pulled the curtain shut with a snap.

After the photo shoot, she thanks the guys for their support. "Hey, any excuse to drop his trousers," they joke about Blip who kisses his index finger and gives them all the finger before heading home.

Mike watches as Ginny leaves the photo shoot with Amelia but she turns her head and gives him a glance over her shoulder as she leaves.

That night, she answers his call on the first ring, like she's been expecting him to call – which she has.

"Thank you," she says simply.

"For what?"

"For tonight … Amelia said you helped her convince the guys …"

"Here to help," he replies. "Not that you need it," he adds hastily. "Amelia said the idea of the photoshoot was yours in the first place."

"Yeah … but just with me … it's going to be so much better with all of you in it, too…"

"Well that goes without saying…."

She laughs. A genuine, light-hearted sound that makes him smile. 

"And thank you for not giving me a hard time …"

"About what?" he sounds genuinely confused.

"Not asking me why I took photos like that in the first place … not asking me why I sent them to Trevor …"

"Who the hell am I to judge?" he demands, leaning back against his sofa, legs stretched out before him,"Although it will be a cold day in hell before I send anyone a photo of my dick. It's impressive but not my most photogenic attribute."

"They can take the photo themselves – just come into the change room when you're changing," she teases him and he laughs.

"So did you look at them?" she asks him unexpectedly. 

There's a long silence.

"My photos. Did you see them?" 

Mike's body tightens in memory. "I've seen them, yes."

"And?"

"You want my opinion on your hooters?" Mike asks, torn between sounding confused and amused. "Not sure what the right answer is here …"

Before she can say anything, he continues speaking. "You're a beautiful woman, Ginny – the photos are hot … sexy as fuck … but they weren't meant for me … so …"

"So what?"

"Guess I'll just have to find something else to jerk off to …"

Her uncontrolled laughter makes him grin. 

"So are you ever going to tell me what you think of my cutter?" 

"Not tonight, no …." He grins wickedly at the sound of outrage he can hear. "But you and Livan – you did good… " he tells her, his voice sincere. Ginny feels heat warming her cheeks at his unexpected praise.

"Thanks … he was ok … but he'll never be _my_ catcher … you know?"

There's a very long silence and Ginny holds her breath, waiting for him to respond. React. She feels more exposed and naked than she did during the photo shoot …

Mike's voice is low and husky when he speaks again but his tone is light. 

"So … when are you going to show me your bobble-head?"


End file.
